


Ashes, Ashes

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lifetime of memories flashes before his eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Ashes

He walks for miles along the beach, feet uncomfortably wet and chilled from venturing too close to the cold November sea. His slender body is wracked with shudders that have little to do with the rough wind, but rather reflect the emotions that churn inside: anger, grief, loneliness, despair...

Windswept grey curls toss about his face as he stares at the water, but it is not white-capped waves he sees. A lifetime of memories flashes before his eyes... Laughter, arguments, fighting side by side. Drinks and confidences shared. Partnership blossoming into friendship, friendship becoming something more. Tumbling into bed together at the end of a seemingly endless day. Blue eyes gazing at him as if he was something rare, not merely a bloke with a chip on his shoulder the size of Gibraltar. Making love with a passion that never lessened through the years. Building a home together. Building a life.

He spares a hand from the silver urn he holds clutched to his breast, and wipes away the tears which stream down his cheeks.

That life is over now.

It's time to let it go.

“Goodbye, Bodie,” Doyle whispers, as he closes his eyes and sets his lover free.


End file.
